


Good Morning

by Starofwinter



Series: Adjacent Verse [17]
Category: Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Multi, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: A lazy morning in the Tano household.





	Good Morning

Rex smiles at the arms around his waist and the way Ahsoka nuzzles into his shoulder - he knows it’s Ahsoka, because Wolffe can’t walk quietly in the mornings to save his life, and there’s been no demands for caff yet.  “Morning, cyar’ika,” he says, and she hums, her arms tightening around him.

He loves mornings like these, all soft and warm and sweet, lit by the rising sun and still a little hazy with sleep.  “Surprised Luke and Leia aren’t up yet.”

“Guess the festival last night tired them out,” Ahsoka murmurs, her face still pressed into his back, voice muffled.  

“Guess it tired you out too, or are you getting old like the rest of us?”  Rex chuckles when he feels her bite his bare shoulder in response.  

She huffs and tightens her arms again.  “You’re not getting old, Rexer, I won’t let you.”

He slides the pancakes onto a plate before he turns around, leaning back against the cabinets to gather Ahsoka up in his arms, pressing a kiss to her brow marking.  “Alright, alright, fine, none of us are getting old, yeah?  Got plenty of years ahead of us.”  

“Good,” Ahsoka mutters, tucking herself against his chest and pouting up at him.  He leans down to steal a kiss, and grins when it earns him a smile.  “Love you, Rex.”

Rex kisses her again, nuzzling their noses together until she giggles.  “I love you too, ‘soka.”


End file.
